


Creations my job. What did you expect? (Title WIP)

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And its pretty late in story so dont worry, Breeding Kink, But its not discussed at length or anything, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Forgot to mention., Futanari, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Little Shit, Marinette slowly turns into a huge slut, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Selfcest, She starts with a build close to canon, Strap-Ons, Thirsty Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Unplanned Pregnancy, also, but mostly - Freeform, but she eventually goes straight milf, he disappeared, kind of, marinette cant keep it in her pants, marinette dupain cheng is a pervert, only once though, plot kind of, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marinette is the wielder of creation. Now that her partners disappeared and hawkmoth has seemingly given up, marinette need more outlets for the creative abilities still within her. What better way to do that than crate life?(Fair warning. This is fic is self indulgent as hell. its a fic where marinette runs around Getting fucked by everyone and gets pregnant over and over. She starts out as a 18 year old but she goes straight milf really fast. This is my first fic in some time so...yeah)
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Max Kanté, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Prince Ali/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Theo Barbeau/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Beginnings (lukanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is coming to terms with her new jobs as her deut as ladybug changes. Shes not expecting her blue haired boyfriend to pop in.

Marinette sighed as she pushed back from her sketches later out on her desk and gave a long pound yawn, holding her arms above her head to stretch out the kinks in her shoulders. She gave the drawings a once over, nodded in content and rose from her chair.

"Tikki?" Marinette turned to find her kwami companion. "Could you look over these real quick? I need them good and checked if I want to reach the dead line"

"Ok Marinette" Tikki flew down from her perch and began to look at the sketches. "Wow, Marinette, these are very gorgeous!" She exclaimed

"You're sure? I thought a few of them might be a little..." Marionette trailed off looking sheepish.

"A little what what, Marinette?" Tikki prodded.

"A little to revealing." Marinette supplied taking another glance at the papers.

"Oh Marinette " tikKi gave her signature sigh. "We've talked about that"

"I know I know, the human body is a beautiful thing and a little skin is nothing to to be offended at." Marinette sighed as she walked over and collapsed on her chaise, one arm falling over her eyes.

"Then what's the problem? Its not like fashion she's away from skin. Weren't you saying how models use those skin tone suits to hide any thing truly revealing. Just last season the dresses were all kinds of transparent." Tikki asked, floating closer to her charge. Marinette shrugged.

" I don't know Tikki, I think I'm just nervous with graduation coming by. I want to be able to show the people at Gabriel all I got before I have leave." Marinette sighed flipping onto her stomach.  
" I just hope the whole spring cycle thing isn't messing with my judgement. Even if fashion can be saved by under suits, it doesn't save me from looking like some kind of perv."

"Marinette." Tikki sighed, sitting in front of her chosen's face and pressing a paw to her nose.

" I know Tikki, just because its spring and I feel more willing to having sex doesn't mean Ill turn into a sex crazed nymphomaniac." Marinette said. "But that doesn't mean that I should advertise my...condition."

"Condition?" Tikki asked.

Marinette Garbe a short shrug. "What else am I supposed to call it?"

"I believe the colloquial term is a 'kink'." Tikki supplied, nonplussed

"Noooo, don't call it that!" Marinette moaned cover her reddening face."Its all because of you anyway, I would be so horny if I was the mouse or some other wielder."

Tikki rolled her eyes. "Marinette, as creation I just make easier to have children, almost all the miraculous come with a breeding cycle."

Marinette shot up. "Wait what was that first bit?"

"I make it easier for you to have children?"

"Wh-what? What does that even mean?" Marinette asked.

"it means exactly that, Marinette." Tikki replied. "As the wielder of creation, ypu tasked with just that. Creation! All ladybugs have a higher chance for successful pregnancies, although it varies for each weilder based on why they have the earings."

"Oh..." Marinette sat back to think. "Wait, what kinds of things did other weilder's have to do that made them more likely to get pregnant than ohers?" She questioned.

Well, the uses of the miraculous are very situational. Before when hawkmoth was still aboit, most of your creation went into the miraculous ladybug spell to heal and fix. You were active in combat and athletics so the miraculous adjusted for such, granting you strength, endurance, and other miscellaneous superhero attributes. You werent concerned with pregnancy. Although as a survival mechanic as well as left over creation you were still VERY fertile.

Marinette gulped, frightened of what she might hear next. "We-well what about now?

Tikki giggled at her holders aprhension. "Well now you mostly stay at home working. As such you're not using much of your combat or magic, so creation fill into your other atributes. Such as your sketches and sewing. But the biggest boost is to your fertility."

Marinette sighed. "Of course. Just my luck. I guess I shou-" She starts at a knock on her studio door. "Who could that be? I dont have any more fittings scheduled for tonight?" She wondered aloud as she got up to answer the door. Marinette turned the door to reveal her boy friend of 2 years as well as up and coming rock star Luka Couffaine.

"Surprised to see?" Luka chuckled at his girlfriends expression.

"Oh my god, Luka!" Marinette shouted in excitement. "I thought youre werent back till this weekend!?

"Well I got back a bit early and thought id surprise you." Luka shrugged off his bag and stepping into the room to embrace his girlfriend. Marinette threw her arms over her boyfriends shoulders and luka pulled her closer by the waist as the two kissed deeply. As marinette shifted for better reach she felt something poke at her thigh. 

Pulling back marinette giggled. "Well, well, looks like someones happy to see me."

Luka grinned. "How could I not be? I haven't seen you in 3 months." 

Marinette grinned back and groped at his butt. "Is that so? Then maybe we should take this little homecoming elsewhere." 

Luka blinked. She must have really missed him because Marinette was never this forward. She'd always been shy about when shw wanted to get frisky. Luka himself usually had to instigate their little trists and even then thats what they were. The most they'd ever done in their two years was oral, and it wasnt any thing crazy. But now Marinette gave off the vibe of a large cat ready to pounce. He loved it.

"Ok, let me just unpa-" Luka began, only to be interrupted by Marinette's lips crashing into his. She pulled back and began to lead Luka back to the bedroom. Later, babe, Ive been needing this for so long now. 

Luka raised his brow. While pleasant, his girlfriend's change in attitude was very surprising.

Marinette led him into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed, Giggling, landing with her arms and legs splayed, she grinned with sultry eyes pointed to her boyfriend. Luka climbed on top of her and presses a deep kiss to her lips. Marinette again throws her arms round her boyfriend. As they made out luka began to shift his hips lightly, trying to find some relief for his aching and trapped dick. Marinette returned in kind, slightly raiseing her hip allowing luka to grind into her moistening core. The two lovers continued to hump at each other for a bit, but it wasn't enough. Marinette gestured as much by tugging Luka's jeans down slightly. Luka took the hint and sat up to unbuckle his belt and pants, marinette in kind made short work of shedding her pink capris.

After discarding their clothes, Marinette Leaned over Luka taking his dick in hand. Again Luka was surprised by his girlfriends new forwardness. Marinette was really taking charge. When ever they'd been heated before she'd always been a bit submissive, letting Luka take the lead. Clearly that was not the case, he thought as Marinette's hand moved up and down his cock.

Marinette smiled up at her boyfriend. It'd been so long since she had last seen him in person. Even longer since they'd been intimate together. With her talk with Tikki still nagged at her. But she'd kept to herself for so long, besides, getting pregnant doesn't sound **so** bad. She's always wanted a family and she was finally ready to take the next step. Heavens know she's waited long enough. Leting go of her boy friends member she laid back on the bed spreading her legs, her soaking entrance presented proudly. Luka stared in awe for a moment before making his move.

Leaning over his girl friend and pressing his tip to her entrance, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Are you sure about this, my muse?" He prompted gently, giving her a chance to back out.

She smailed and moved her hand to guide his duck into her. "Certian" she stated.

"Tell me if it hurts" he said as he went in gently. Marinette relaxed as much as she could, preparing for any pain that might come with her first time. But in never came. Instead, a pleasureful fealing of completeness filled her as her boy friend pushed all the way in. It felt good. **really** good. 

Taking her moans as a signal to continue, he begins to move his hips gently into hers. Her pussy tight around him as he tucks her gently marinette starts to move her hips more. She loves this she decides then. This feeling of fullness. Of completeness. The pleasure was wonderful and she wanted more. She takes her boyfriend's face in her hands and looks him in the eyes.

"Faster" she prodds him, gyrating her hips faster, her pleasure building. Luak nods and pick up pace, their movements becoming audible. Marinette sighs deeply, her arms feeling up and down her lovers back. "God, why haven't we ever done this before." She thought to herself as luka shoved himself into her sex again and again. 

"More" she whispered softly into Luka's ear. He speeds up even faster, beginning to sweat with exertion, as he pounded into his girlfriend. Her moans growing louder and faster. "Faster please" she cried. Luka was really pounding her now. The slapping of their skin was almost drowned put by the sound of the headboard of the bed begenning to smack into the wall. 

Marinette gasped and moaned and begged. She wanted more and more of this. But she could tell Luka was having trouble keeping up with her now so she gently pushed at his shoulder to have him get off her. As he did she pushed him into the bed in her place, as she mounted on top of him, ready to take things up a bit. 

Luka stared as his girlfriend began to bounce hard on his cock, her soaking cunt squeezing him for all her had. If you'd have told luka, that his girlfriend would be this intense of a lay, before today, he'd probably scoff in your face. But here he was, Marinette's hips slamming into his at a intense speed he couldn't hope to match. Not that he minded being bottom. This was honestly better than he'd of ever hoped.

"Oh, oh fuck, Luka. I'm so close! Oh, oooh god!" Marinette shouted in carnal bliss as she rode her boyfriends shaft in frenzy. Luka gripped tightly at her hips and began to slam up in to Marinette assisting her coming orgasm. 

"Me too, Marinette. Shit me too." Luka gasped pulling her up and down, hoping to bring them to finish. And finish they did, as Marinette threw her head back with a deep blissed out gasp. Luka slammed his dick into her one last time before spilling into her, biting his finger to stifle his pleasured groan.

Marinette fell on top of her boyfriends chest exhausted, still riding out the last of her orgasm. Luka chuckled as marinette put her fists on his chest, still huffing from the exertion of riding him as hard she could. He pulled out her, some of his cum dribbling out, and he pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's forehead. Her eyes beginning to drift shut, a content smile at her lips.

"Goodnight my sweet melody"


	2. Arts and crafts (nathanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birth of her son and her break up with luka marinette moves on with an old red head friend of hers.

Marinette smiled sleepy as she felt a pair of lips pressing feather light kisses to her bare shoulder. Marinette turned over in bed and pressed a deep kiss to her boyfriend's lips. Pulling back to look at her significant other's face she smirked. "Eager for more already love?" Pushing himself up onto his arm, and pushing back some of his stray hair, he gave a mtaching smirk to his girlfriend's. "Already you say? We haven't gone again for at least 7 hours. I think were within a reasonable refractory period." Nathaniel Kurtzburg, joked down to his girlfriend of roughly six months.

Marinette turned onto to her back and chuckled, reflecting on how they'd gotten to this point.

Marinette Dupain Cheng and her previous boy friend had had a good run, but as they say all good things must come to an end. After nearly 2 and a half blissful years they cut it off realising what they wanted in life couldn't be found with each other. After marinette had found herself pregnant with Luka's child, she had told her boyfriend the exciting news. But to Luka it a wasnt as exciting as she'd have hoped. Luka it turns out had just signed for him and his band to go on extended tour, and after telling Marinette, that although he loved her, he had no plans on settling down to raise a family anytime soon. This saddened marinette greatly realising that his plans for the future did not mesh with her dream of becoming a big fashion label alongside having a large family. They broke off mutually but Marinette was still heart broken. After all Luka was her first love. Well, first requited love but they'd shared so much with each other. Then out of the blue, shes alone and pregnant. But she kept her head high and soildered on. Getting in to an art based university and studying for her dream is how she eventually met up with her old collège class mate Nathaniel. Nathaniel and marinette shared an anatomy class where they decided to catch up over coffee. It turns out Nathaniel had broken up with his boyfriend marc not to long ago. They had been having troubles when marc said he couldn't handle it. Nathaniel had been looking for a partner for a while. After the classmates found themselves enjoying their company more and more often they decided to give it a try. 

Try they did. They'd been at it a few months. After him moving in, they spent many evenings together, either talking about their common interests over dinner or silently working on their respective projects. And so far their relationship had been going great. There had been a few bumps with Marinette's pregnancy but they worked through it. It turns out Nathaniel likes the idea of a family and his job as a artist allowed him to work from home as a plus. After the birth of Marinette's son, Léon, they'd finally had their first time. That'd been a while ago. Now Marinette and Nathiel lay in bed ready for another bout of intercourse.

Nathaniel leaned down to kiss his girlfriend gently, his morning wood poking at her side. Marinette grinned lazily and sat up, her lips still connected to her boyfriend's. As they kis sed Marinette shifted in to his lap, suckling gently at his lip. Nathaniel gave a light groan, trailing his hands down Marinette's sides to grope her ass. Marinette giggled and swatted at his hands playfully.

"Moving a little fast there aren't we?" She heated smiling down at her boyfriend. Nathaniel smirked up at her. "Oh don't pretend you dont love it." Marinette gave a cat like grin and shifted Nathaniel's lap to better look at her boyfriends face. "Hmmm, maybe so. But are you sure you don't want to have breakfast first?" She queried. Nathaniel gave a small scoff. "Get out of bed _and_ risk waking the baby? Hard pass." Marinette giggled. It was nice being here with him. She had missed the intimacy of just laying in bed and talking. "Or having morning sex" She thought to herself palyfully as her boyfriend shifted slightly beneath her, his still hard erection pressing against her. 

Marinette gripped at Nathaniel's shoulders and and raised her self up onto her knees. Taking a hold of his length with her right hand and guiding it towards her entrance as she slowly sank down. They both gave a deep sigh as he entered inside her. Marinette leaned over to whisper in her boyfriends ear. "Want to give Léon a sibling."

Nathaniel chuckled as she began to rise and fall on his length. "After last night I'm not sure my answer now will change the out come Marinette." He replied starting to thrust up in her.

Marinette gave a moan as she rode him, his length moving inside her. "Not to chop her last relationship up to its sex life, because she loved the first two years with luka, but god she had probably missed this the most when they broke up. Marinette wasnt much one for one night stands or comfort sex so it took a while to get back into a relationship where she fuck. At first she was scared she was moving to fast for Nathaniel, but it turns out he was just as eager to jump her bones as she was his. Apparently he had quite the number of teenage fantasies based on her and she was more than happy to help make them come true.

Marinette was brought back to the present by ner lover picking up pace. She gave a moan and rode harder, keeping up with him. The trusting and and smacking skin was oh so good for them. He reached up to grope at her breasts and Marinette threw her head back with a whimpering moan. "Oooah. Nate, please." 

She was tad dissapointed when he began to slow down but only for a moment. Nathaniel pushed her slightly laying her on her side and tossing one of her legs up to rest over his shoulder. He hugged at it with one arm as he began to thrust hard in to Marinette. "Ooooh fuck, that's sooo gooood" Marinette moaned out to him as he delved deeper insed of her. He rocked back and forth as hard as her could, attempting to end this quickly before they got so loud they woke the baby up. "Oooh GOD, Nathaniel, please right there." Although the effort might be in vain. 

Marinette rocked her hips up to meet the thrusts of her lover as much as she could from her position, her soacking past taking a deep pounding. She moaned and groaned, taking Nathaniel's cock faster and faster, before she threw her head back in orgasmic bliss. "OooOoh FUCK yeesss! She shouted as she tightend around Nathaniel's length. Nathaniel himself let out a deep groan as he spilled into marinette, letting her milk him for all she could. After a moment of the two riding out their orgasms, Nathaniel pulled out and flopped down next to his girlfriend, breathing deeply. They both panted and sighed happily and contented why a piercing cry filled their ears. 

"Ugh, your turn" Marinette said rolling over stuffing her head under a pillow. Nathaniel laughed as he got up to check on Léon.


	3. Coming out of my shell (ninette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2 failed relationships and 2 infints, Alya insists that Marinette take a load off at her favorite club. If marinette and the DJ happen to have to much to drink well. Thats their business.

"I'm really sorry M, bit I have to go. Nora has some sort of emergency." Alya said standing from her spot at the bar nervously glancing over her phone.

Marinette let out a long sigh. Of course she'd be invited out only to be dropped at a moments notice. "Go on then Alya, I'll be fine. She smiled, swirling her drink in hand.

"Thanks M, I promise to make it up to you." She said, not quite picking up Marinette's slightly bitter tone. "Maybe next week?"

Marinette took down the shot in hand and slapped it on the counter. "No, next week I have a meeting with a potential client." She stated. "Besides Rose and Juleka are heading out of town next week. I'll have no one to watch Léon and Quentin for me."

Alya glanced at her friend. "Marinette, you know I-" she began. Marinette sighed. They'd had this song and dance a dozen times since she and Nathaniel split up. About half way through her pregnancy with Quentin, dhe and Nathaniel hit a rough spot in her relationship. She couldnt even remember why they started fighting. From what she remembers it started with something small and insignificant. But after a while tjings had escalated. They fought nearly every time they saw one another. After a while Marinette thought they were on the mend when **he** showed up.

Nathaniel's ex boyfriend marc had showed up at their door one evening. He begged Nathaniel to take him back, going on about he wrong he was, that he still needed him and that what they had together was good. And that was it. Nathaniel broke up with a 7 month pregnant Marinette leaving her to again deal with her pregnancy on her own for his old ex. Since then Marinette had stayed away from dating. Focusing more on her career and raising her kids. She threw herself into her work a tad too much she guessed. Alya and the rest of her friends hadn't seen much of her after her break up, but tonight Alya insisted Marinette come out for fun with her to get her mind off work and the kids. 

Marinette scoffed again taking another shot. Fat lot of good that was doing her now, sitting at the bar alone, familiar music pounding across the club while people danced in the strobbing lights.

Marinette sighed and began to collect her things to leave when a familiar voice met her ear. "Marinette? Wheres Alya? I thought she'd be here with you?" A deep smooth voice asked from Alya's vacant seat. Marinette turned to find Alya's boyfriend and her long time child hood friend Nino standing there looking concerned.

Marinette stared at him for a second. "Oh uh, yeah, she had a family emergency she had to take care of." Marinette said turning back to order another round of drinks. She was a bit tipsy already but hey. She needed something to filter the coming discussion. Nino took the seat next her, and signaled for his own round.

Marinette hadn't seen Nino for a while. Since Adrien's disappearance shed kind of avoided him. Partialy because of her grief back then, and after because she didnt want to feel like a third wheel between Alya and Nino. A fact she now rather regretted she thought to herself as she gave Nino a once over. He'd really filled out. She suspected he must have taken up lifting in his free time. Maybe he even still did parkour in case carapace needed to make a return in either case he'd filled out a lot since high school. His broad chest under a tight green shirt, his broad arms crossed on the counter.

"No! Bad Marinette!" She chastised her self inwardly. "That's your best friends boyfriend. Not a free hunk."

"Damn, that sucks dude. She's been looking forward to tonight. She really wanted spend some time with you." Nino said, grabbing a glass.

Marinette sighed. "Yeah its been tough trying to get some time off from work and an evening I could find some one to watch the kids.

"Oh shit, yeah! You're a mom now! Hows that treating you? Nino asked turning to face her better.

"Oh, yeah. Waking up to change dirty diapers at three in the morning. Not to mention the, kicking, screaming, crying, Y'know, the works. Marinette stated matter of factly, taking a swig of the alcohol. 

"Oof. Can't say I envy you." Nino chuckled as he threw back a glass. "Though it certainly hasnt your appearance. You've grown since we last talked.

Marinette looks down at her self. She supposed her breasts had grown quite bit since her pregnancies. And it was a bit ahard to tell but her hips might have grown a bit too. Not that she could tell under her tight blue dress's skirt. It wasnt that it hid any of Marinette's womanly curves, the dress was just new, so she had no frame of reference. She turns to face Nino, crossing her heeled feet under her stool, her drak blue stilettos clicking slightly as they made contact.

Marinette glances again at his broad chest and rippling pecks. Damn. She props her head up on one hand. "What about you? Working to stave off that dad bod?" She asked running a finger down his chest.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Honestly I'm staying away from most "dad" things right now." Nino said rather curtly, turning back to face the counter.

Marinette glanced up at her friend. She knew from talks with alya that Nino was very hesitant to be a parent. She's about to reply when Nino laughs to himself, throws back another glass and turns to her. "How do you do it Mar, how do you do that kind of thing on your own. I have Alya and being dad still scaeres the Crap out of me." He asked earnestly.

Marinette swirled her drink, staring into it for a time. " I wont lie to you Nino. Its been tough. Raising Léon and Quentin on my own has been no cake walk. Heaven knows a dad would come in handy. I rely so much on my parents and Rose and Juleka, I sometimes wonder if I shouldn't give them to some one more...I don't know, Qualified? But when I hear Léon's little laugh with his food dripping off his chin or see Quentin sleeping in his little crib." She slides a hand down her face giving a tired, breathless laugh and takes another shot. "Nino that's worth more anything in the world, and I would never give that up for anything, or anyone.

Nino chuckled and shakes his head. He takes another drink. "Wow. You've really changed Marinette. I remember when you would have teared your own hair out with stress when something came up, but look at you soldiering on."

Marinette sighed. "Yeah well, Léon and Quentin need some one abit more put together than Marinette the spaz with a crush. 

Nino laughs. "Oh yeah, for sure. Hey, why Léon and Quentin? Weren't the names you made as a kid, Hugo, Emma, and all that?"

Marinette sighed And took a drink once more. She was really beginning to feel the alcohol now. "Those were for my kids with sunshine. And as we all are well aware, some dreams aren't meant to be."

Nino sighed too. "Yeah, like me and you." 

Marinette looked up at Nino, confused amusement playing across her face. "Us"

Nino laughed again. Marinette suspected he was secumbing to the alcohol as well. "Yeah, remeber way back when in middle school, and I asked you to the zoo, only for me and Alya to get locled in the panther enclosure?"

Marinette giggled. "Oh yeah, you had a crush on me, I totally forgot." Nino pouted and took another drink. He shook his head quickly, to stave off the burn.

"I didn't. You're always so nice to everyone Mar. Nice and beautiful." Nino said. His voice betraying his atempt at a friendly content as a clear indication of something more.

Marinette blushed. The alcohol was clearly to much for him. She moved in closer to Nino. "You've thought about us before, haven't you? After you and Alya got together I mean. 

It was Nino's turn to be bashful. He turned slightly red as he looked into one of his empty glasses. "Well, Uhhh, Y'know I'm, um-" He stammered. Marinette moved still closer, and put a hand on his arm. 

"Hey, I get it. Just because you move on with some one else doesnt mean you stop wondering. Heaven knows the amount of times I thought about you while I was with Luka." She comforted, hand still gripping, rubbing lazy circles on his arm with her thumb. 

"Nino looked up, surprised. "You have? 

Marinette sighed, she began rubbing his arm gently. "Yeah, of course. Sometimes in school when luka and I were having problems and I'd see you and Alya, having the time of your life. I was jealous. I sometimes would wonder what it'd be like if it was me, greeting you in class each morning with a kiss. What it have been like if it was me sitting with you on the bench, listening to your music with you." Leaned back wistfully. "I suppose, back then, I took notice of your similarities to Luka. You both were so kind and patient, as well as avid music lovers." She tacked on with a smile. 

Nino was blushing hard, staring at marinette with heavy lidded eyes through his glasses. He was having trouble remembering why it was a bad idea to kiss her then. He must of had to much to drink.

"And I mean, look at you now!" Marinette continued, her tone changing from wistful longing to one of admiration and congratulations. "You must hit the gym a least every day! Talk about a hunk am I right." She leaned onto him now, has prodding at his large biceps. 

Nino smiled, breathless at the contact. "Well, you're not bad yourself. I mean, not that you weren't hot as hell before dude, but pregnancy has worked wonders on your ass." Realising the words coming out of his mouth, he made to apologize, but marinette didn't seem to mind. In fact she seemed very flattered.

Marinette gave him a sultry smile, had trailing further up his arm. "You really think so?" She glanced behind herself checking her rear. "I'll admit I was a bit worried about my weight gain, Y'know, with sitting at home all day, not mention the kids. In glad to know some one likes my ass."

Nino coughed into his hand, trying to look like he wasn't eyeing her ass in the tight blue dress. "Yeah, well, you know, its a great ass" god what was he doing.

Marinette smirked and took a hold of his arm, she leaned in close pressing her cleavage to him. "And how about these? My ass wasn't the only thing to grow you know." She grinned at Nino's dumbstruck face. He was now openly oggling her tits. 

"Well, I erm, Uhhh." He laughed nervously. God she was hot, he could feel his pants tighten uncomfortably. "Yeah, they're Uhhh, they're really something.

Marinette smiled, and took his hand. Nino gaped at her as she pressed it to her breasts. "You think so? I'm glad" giving a down right sinful smile. Nino swallowed hard as he drunkenly groped at her chest, his pants now obviously tenting. Marinette then stood abruptly. "Hey Nino, come dance with me."

He blinked, head foggy. Something was screaming in him that this was a bed idea and could lead to no good. His painfully hard dick said other wise. "Yeah, ok" he accepted, Marinette took his hand leading him to the dance floor. 

Soon enough the two friends were bopping the beat of the loud music. Nino couldn't take his eyes off Marinette. Back in school she had trouble walking around in ballet flats and capris pants, but now here she was, moving her feet to the music in tall blue stilettos, swaying her hips to the beat in a tight and restrictive blue dress that hugged her in all the right places, making her look like some sort of goddess. And she graced his presence, putting her hands all over his shoulders and chest as they danced. She turned around still moving her hips to music, glancing over shoulder at him with the most beautiful bedroom eyes. He ran his hands down he sides as they swayed to the beat, reaching down and grasping her hips. She took a step back, her ass now pressing into him.

"God I'd give anything to hit that." Nino thought to himself as Marinette began to grind into him, in time with the song. Their dance seemed more and more like for play by the second. After their dancing had devolved to essentially dry humping one another, Marinette couldnt handle any more. She need him inside her **now**. Shed been dropping hints all night. It had been so long since she'd last been laid, and even if Nino was dating her best friend he clearly wanted this too. If asked later she could blame it on the alcohol or her stupid spirng heat whatever, but right now she needed Nino's dick. 

Taking her to be lover by the hand, she drunkenly marched him to the single occupant unisex bathroom in the back corner of the club. Shoving Nino in the room and turning the lock behind her, she slammed the door shut. As soon as it shut the two jumped the other, their lips crashing together fiercely. The two circled each other as they fought for dominance, each trying to shove their tongue down the mouth of the other. Finally, slamming marinette to wall, Nino won. He began grope Marinette's tits as she buried her hands in his air. 

Finally coming up for air, Nino gripped Marinette's hips, and guided her to the sink. Catching what he wanted Marinette halted in front of the surface and bent over, her reflection in the mirror, a dishelved mess. Marinette smiled over her shoulder as Nino gripped the skirt of her dress and pulled up, presenting her blue lace panties to him. Nino quickly undid the belt to his pants and pulled it off. Marinette wiggled her hips suggestivly as Nino let his trousers down just enough to reveal his huge dick. Marinette couldn't see the member from her position but she could feel in it as Nino pressed himself to her, his cock sandwiching in between her ass cheeks. She let a pleasured gasp as he ground against her. After a few thrusts Marinette pushed him back slightly. Hooking her thumbs into her panties, Marinette pulled down the underwear. 

Nino stared as Marinette kicked the undergarmets away and threw on leg up onto the sink's counter, leaving her bare soaked entrance in plain view.

Marinette giggled as he gawked. "Well? do you need another invitation? 

Nino shook himself from his stupor. "No, I got it" he said, pressing the head of his cock to her entrance.

Marinette sighed letting out a soft and blissful "finally" as Nino pushed himself in to her slowly. As he bottomed out marinette took a deep gasping breath. It had been so long since she had gotten fucked, this was so relieving. As Nino began to thrust out and in Marinette realized that he was far larger than her ex's and it was just that more pleasurable taking his full length. Their thrusts met with a clap, as Nino gripped Marinette's hips, speeding up to a establish a working pace.

Nino couldn't help but lose himself in the pleasure of Marinette's tight pussy and her beautifully delicious moans. God he'd been longing to do this since middle school.

Marinette began to get vocal as Nino thrusted within her. Her moans and gasps getting louder. "Oh, oh o-h, god Nino, soooo good" she groaned out, her face pressing to the mirror in front her. It was a little difficult to thrust back in this position, but something about the stretching and burning sensation of her legs being spread so far made it worth. "Oh so damn worth it." Marinette thought to her self, catching her own grin in the mirror. She pulled her face back for a better look, inadvertently causing Nino took sink his cock deeper with in her. Letting out a sharp gasp, Marinette stared at the mirror. Something about watching herself get fucked was so hypnotizing. Her drunken and blissed out expression showing just how much she was enjoying this, her eyes rolling and mouth wide open to let her moans free. But she wasn't just looking at her self. She had a clear view of Nino's face, a look of concentration playing at his eyes all though his mouth had a wide wobbly sort of grin. He was clearly loving fucking her as much as she was loving getting fucked by him. "Oh, holy shit, Nino, **yes!** " She cried.

But soon enough they felt the burning in their groins, indicating they were close. Marinette took her leg off the counter, her heel clacking as she put it back on their ground. Using the better leverage, marinette rocked back hard into her lover, in an attempt to quicken her climax. Nino leaned over her, slamming into her as hard as he could, and began to fondle her bouncing tits through her dress, feeling her nipples like from under the fabric. Marinette let her head drop, putting everything into these next thrusts on Nino's pulsating cock. "God, Nino, holy Fuuuhuuck yeeessss." she shouted in orgasm, as their hips met one last time. Her voice shaking from the thrusts. As Nino slowed his pace he felt Marinette tighten around him, causing him to take one more pull backwards, and then slam his pelvis right to her ass, and spilled deep into her, filling her womb. 

They were gasping for air, letting their orgasms run their coarse with breathless laughter. They stood together, Nino still buried deep inside Marinette. Both taking deep breaths when a knock startled them out the afterglow. 

"Hey you almost finished in there? Other people need to take a shit Y'know" a agitated voice sounded from the other side of the door. Marinette and Nino glanced at one another, sharing devious grins. Marinette turned her head to the door.

"Just a second." She said in reply. Nino finally pulled out of her, falling back against the opposite wall of the sink, as Marinette pulled her dress back down covering her nether regions. Nino zipped himself back up and made to grab his belt as marinette opened the door. Turning to her friend she gave a wry smile.

"It was good catching up Nino." She said politely. Nino gaped after her as she left the bathroom, her panties still in the bathroom corner, some of his cum starting to dribble down her leg as she walked back out into the dancing crowd. 


	4. Dragon egg (kagaminette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has been walking around for months, feeling guilty about her current baby daddies identity. A meet up with her good friend kagami might be what she needs to take the wait off her shoulders.

Marinette gave a deep sigh, staring out the rain splattered window, sturing her cofee absent mindedly. She put a hand on her stomach to try to ease the unborn child with in. Watching the cars pass in the rain from the warm confines of the café, she pondered her life's choices. 

It had been roughly 6 to 7 months since her bout of passion with Nino Lahiffe, he r best friend's boy friend. She sighed, rubbing her hand over her belly, and guilt ate at her. The day after her little drunken trist, she had a panic attack. How on earth could she have done those things! That was Alya's boyfriend! And she had sex with him in a public establishment! 

It had taken Tikki multiple attempts to calm her down enough to talk to her. After taking some deep calming breaths Marinette turned to speak to her kwami.

"Tikki, what am I supposed to do now! If I tell Alya about this she'll hate me for ever! She cried hopelessly.

Tikki sighed, floating over to face Marinette. "Oh Marinette, she'll understand, you were drunk and in heat, anyone would have succumbed to urges like those in your position."

"Oh great idea Tikki, I'll just go ahead and tell Alya "hey bestie it turns out I cant be trusted to drink responsibly on my own, and also I'm ladybug and get perpetually horny in spring and will jump the first person to so much as look at me! Marinette shouted sarcastically.

Tikki winced. "Ok, well umm. At least it fept good?" She shrugged.

Marinette threw herself onto her bed. "This is a disaster!" She cried. 

"Marinette, I know this isnt very, um, sensitive of me, but maybe, you should just come forward and hope she'll forgive you?" Marinette sobbed into her pillow

It took a while for Marinette to speak to Alya after that. In fact the next time she saw her, her baby bump was becoming visible. The two friends were just so busy with their individual lives, not mention Marinette kept putting it off. When they did see each other again it was with the unfortunate company of the baby daddy himself. As Alya and Marinette exchanged niceties, Nino stared at Marinette's obviously pregnant belly. Marinette was about to ask to speak to Alya alone, but it seemed Nino had a similar idea.

"Marinette can I talk to you for a bit?" He had asked a bit panicked. But if Alya noticed she didnt comment. 

The following conversation with Nino was a painful one. The typical, "is it mine?" And "Oh Jesus, Alya's going to murder me." When Marinette mentioned that she wanted to tell Alya, Nino panicked. He told her to at least wait till Nino processed the fact that he was going to be a dad. Marinette balked at this. "Listen Nino," she said sternly "I'm not going to make you father my child. I have two more at home, and I've done just fine caring for them on my own. I'm not going to have a baby come between your relationship with Alya"

Nino sighed at this. He appreciated the words. "All the same, I need to process all this. Could you hold off on telling her for a while? I want to tell her with you, but I need to sort some things out." Marinette told him she could wait. And wait she did. Many sleepless nights going over hypothetical conversations in her head. 

Thats what brought her here to this café. Nino and her planned on telling Alya what had happened this weekend.

Marinette brought her steaming drink up to her lips when a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Mind if I join you? Marinette glanced up at the deep feminine voice. There standing above her, looking down at her expectivley stood Marinette's old school friend Kagami Tsurugi. Marinette stared at her until Kagami put a hand to her mouth and cleared her throat. Blinking herself out of her support Marinette replied. "Wha-Oh, oh, yeah ummm. Please, have a seat." She gestured to the empty spot across her in the booth. 

Kagami smiled and slid in placing her case in the seat beside her, crossing one leg over the other as she situated herself. It had been ages since Marinette talked to kagami in person, although they texted infrequently. She looked good Marinette supposed. Her old school uniform had been traded with an expertly tailored burgundy pant suit. Her hair although seemed similar enough to when she was in school. Marinette took note that her breasts had stayed similar too. It wasnt typically what marinette would notice about some one before, but she couldnt help but note with some pride that while she and Kagami had shared similar bust sizes for most the time she knew her, Marinette now had much larger tits than her. "The blessings of pregnancy" she supposed. 

Kagami cleared her throat once more. Marinette was again jerked out of her thoughts. "You seem rather distracted Marinette. Is there something bothering you?" Kagami started, her no nonsense attitude ringing true. Marinette smiled.

"Its good to see you too kagami. How have you been." She asked pleasantly. 

Kagami smiled. Marinette was one of thenfew people to take her "to the point attitude in stride. But that didnt answer her question. "I've been doing well. Keeping mother's company afloat, teaching fencing. But you know that, Marinette." She stated.

Marinette smiled back. "So I do." She and Kagami had discussed their professions at length before. While kagami had taken up running her mothers automobile company, she primarily taught at a local fencing academy for youth. 

"You didnt answer my question Marinette." Kagami prodded. Marinette leaned back with a sigh. 

"There's been a lot going on lately Gami. And frankly I'm having trouble handling it all." She replied tiredly. Kagami leaned forward, her qrms pressing to the surface of the table. 

"I'm very sorry to hear that Marinette. Not to pry but I assume some of your stress stems from that?" Kagami gestured to Marinette's swollen belly. "I know It must not be easy raising 2 children on your own. Especially with another on the way." Marinette smiled appreciating Kagami's sympathy.

"Yeah, its been pretty tough juggling Léon and Quentin, with work and Michael on the way. Not to mention the over bearing guilt." Marinette sighed and sunk slighty in her seat.

Kagami raised her brow in silent question. Marinette rubbed a hand down her face. Dhe say back up. "Its about the father." 

Kagami nodded her understanding. "I had deduced as much. You never mentioned a new person in your life after Nathaniel, and I to be frank, I never took you for the "party hard" kind of girl." Marinette grimaced. Kagami looked taken aback. "Am I wrong?" 

"I want to tell you no, but considering how, _this_ happened I'm not to sure now." She tapped her hand to her stomach at "this". An obvious gesture to the conception of her unborn baby. 

"You're avoiding the question Marinette." Kagami stated.

"Right, sorry." Marinette cleared her throat. And she told her. She recounted briefly the difficult aftermath of her relationship with Nathaniel, she told her how Alya insisted on taking her out to forget her worries. How she probably forgot to much under the influence of alcohol. And finally, leaving out the smuttier details, how she had drunkenly taken Nino in a bathroom. Kagami sat, nodding, and adding the occasional question, but mostly stayed quite as Marinette recounted her story.

"And so we decided next week, we'll tell her together, and make it clear their is absolutely nothing between us and their never will be." Marinette finished. Kagami sat in pounderimg quite, taking a sip from her own coffee. "Marinette, I'm not going to tell you everything is going to be ok with Alya. I can't say I know her that well, and even with the drinking excuse, you made a decision that will definitely hurt your relationship. I'm not sure you'll walk away from this with your friendship intact." Kagami said matter of factly. Marinette sniffed, looking small and defenseless. She knew Kagami. Blunt and to the point. And while some could see her as a tad brutal in a conversation, Marinette could always count on her to tell her how it is. Marinette was trying to keep herself from breaking into tears when Kagami took her hand in her own. "How ever I do know this. You Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are the kindest most considerate person I've ever met. I know you'll go above and beyond to make it up to Alya. You will make it through this Marinette." She brought Marinette's hand up closer and grapsed it with both of her own tightly. "You may lose somethings along the way, but there is one thing you will never **ever** lose. And that is **our** friendship. If you ever have anything you need from me, you only need ask, and I will be by your side faster than you can "orange juice." She smiled gently and kissed the top of Marinette's hand.

Marinette stared, her face a blushing clusters mess. She had no idea Kagami held her in such high regards. She sniffed once more, but this time instead of feeling overwhelmed and ashamed, she was extremely flattered and relieved. She honestly almost expected Kagami to up and leave in disgust at Marinette's actions. But her assurance touched Marinette deeply.

Smiling gently, Marinette takes her turn to grasp Kagami's hand. "Kagami I- I dont know how to thank you? That means more to me than you could possibly know. " she said blinking back tears. "I've just been so stressed with this and my job. Knowing that I have you in my corner is a weight off my shoulders.

Kagami sat forward, both arms on the table. "It seems to me that you could use some assistance in destressing. Why dont I take yo-" Marinette interrupted her with a sigh.

"I know you mean well Gami, but a night of "de-stressing" is what managed to get me into this mess into the place. She sat back in her seat and glanced out the window.

"Marinette, no offence, but if you your friends idea of a night off is going out and getting trashed, you need to really reevaluate how you spend your evenings. Kagami scoffed dismissively. "No, I'm offering for you to come back to my place, where I can take car of you for a night. I can cook, give you a massage, whatever you need. She offered.

Marinette blinked. "Really? You mean it?

Kagami nodded. "I wouldnt have offered otherwise Marinette.

Marinette worried her lip. Any other time, she would thank Kagami for the offer and her generosity, and then politely decline. She knew Kagami was a very busy woman. But, with the daunting situation with Alya, the stresses of things like her overdue rent (she loved her parents but there's no way she's moving back in with them, even they had to know she couldn't raise 3 kids in the space above the bakery.) Her job taking off to a slow start and trying to finish school. Well, she didn't have it in her to reject something as nice as dinner and massage. Giving in, she nodded and Kagami grinned. 

"I should let my parents know they'll have the kids longer than I planned." Marinette said as the two women stood from the booth to take their leave of the cafe. After shooting a quick text to her parents who exclaimed they'd be happy to take Léon and Quentin for the time being, qnd that they were glad Marinette was taking sometime for herself. 

Marinette and Kagami made their way to Kagami's car, both hudling together under a umbrella. Marinette couldn't help but notice how tight the pants kagami was wearing really were. Marinette had always been confident in her bisexuality, but she supposed it really didnt hit her so hard as it did when looking at Kagami's shapely legs and ass. "Keep it together Marinette." She chastised herself. "She offerd to help me de-stress. Not to shove her her head between your legs. Although it'd be great if she did. Soooo grea- NO! Stop! Its just dinner and a massage. Keep it in your pants." The rest of the drive had Marinette trying her damndest to not look at Kagami like a peace of meat she wanted to sink her teeth into. Once they pulled up to the complex, Kagami stepped out of the vehicle, walked around the car and fetched Marinette's door. Marinette seemed to be lost in thought, not noticing Kagami as stared out the front window view.

"Marinette, we're here." Marinette shot up in her seat, eyes wide only just realising where she was. 

"Oh, um, so we are." She thanked Kagami as she took her outstretched hand. Kagami hoisted marinette out of the vehicle and led her to the door of her flat. It was a very nice space, Marinette had always thought so in the few times she's been here since Kagami moved in. Kagami had to take over her families company after her mothers unfortunate passing. She'd been living here for the past 4 years on her own. Although if Marinette remembers right kagami had a girlfriend briefly. 

Kagami turned to Marinette as they made their way into the living room. "Its still a bit early, would like to watch a film or something before I start on dinner?" She asked.

"Oh uhh, yeah. That-that'd be great." Kagami led Marinette to a couch. She sat down beside her crossing one leg over the other. Marinette jolted slightly as Kagami put an arm around her shoulders while pressing on the Tv remote. At first Marinette found it difficult to concentrate on the film, but Kagami noticed her stiff posture and tight shoulders. When she stood and walked behind the couch without pausing the film, Marinette turned to ask what she was doing when she felt Kagami's hands on her shoulders, pressing and rubbing gently. For a second she tensed more before giving into the relaxing sensations of the massage. For the rest of the film Kagami ran her hands over Marinette's shoulders, collar bone and back. She switch up her minstrastions by using her palms and elbows to knead at particularly tight knows in Marinette's body. Marinette was starting to doze off slightly when Kagami pulled back.

She leaned down and whisperd into Marinette's ear, who shivered at the unexpected sensation. "We'll pick up where left off after dinner. Alright." 

Marinette sighed happily. "Yeah, ok." As she stood from the couch she made to help Kagami in the kitchen only for the woman to stop her.

"Marinette, I know you love to help others, but this is to help relax. Please, take a seat. I'll be finished shortly.

Were it anyone else, Marinette would have pressed to help, but Kagami was the type of person to tie someone to a chair should needs be, so she pulled out a stool, settling in behind the kitchen bar. She eatched as kagami pulled ingredients out and began dinner. Once she finished she sat next to Marinette and the friends made pleasant conversation. They talked about their jobs, Marinette's kids, their interests. It was nice to talk in person. Once the two finished their meal, kagami stood and strecthed her arms above her head. "All right, shall we begin?"

"Oh, uh yeah, that'd be great." Marinette said.

Kagami nodded. "Very well." She turned and led as they made their way to Kagami's bedroom. Once in Kagami took off her suit jacket and started to roll up her sleeves. "Take off your clothes and lay on the bed. And careful with your stomach." Kagami said.

Marinette whipped her head around blushing furiously. "Ta-take off, my ?" She sputtered.

Kagami sighed. "Yes. I can't give a full body message with you standing and clothed Marinette." She said.

"Oh right! I'll just um, yeah I'll, ok." Marinette wheezed out. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs. She kicked them to the side as she took off her shirt. She stood clad in nothing but black lace underwear.

Kagami stared a little. "I'm impressed Marinette. You're in very good shape." She said. Her tone and facial expression showed nothing to betray her feeling of lust for her friend. But the light blush might of.

Clusters Marinette glanced down. "Oh, yes, I run. Sometimes. And other things too. Also sometimes." She got out, still blushing madly. In attempt to save herself from more embarrassment she began to lay on Kagami's bed.

"Marinette your bra." Kagami said.

Marinette halted. "My- oh yeah, my- ok yeah. My bra." She reached behind herself and unhooked the garment. She used an arm to attempt to cover her breasts as she tossed her bra to her pile of clothes in the corner. 

Kagami smiled. Now that she was looking at them, she noted that Marinette's breasts had grown since she last checked at Quentin's baby shower. 

Kagami straddled Marinette once she layed down in the bed. "Tell me if I hurt you or make you uncomfortable" she said. Marinette let out an affirmative him as She let her head rest in some pillows. Kagami began, she pressed her palms into the space between Marinette's shoulder blades and ran them up her back. 

And so the massage began. Kagami stroking and pressing at Marinette's naked body in relative silence. It was only broken by the occasional moan and whimper of pleasure from Marinette. "Kagami was right" she thought to herself, sighing blissfully as she felt both of Kagami's hand run up her sides. "This is so much better than getting buzzed at some dumb mixer."

She was relaxed enough to almost drift off, when Kagami had her turn to lay on her back. Once she did she got a glimpse of Kagami, straddling her hips just under her pregnant belly, her forehead shining with light amounts of sweat, her shirt sleeves rolled up just past her for arms. Something about the sight made Marinette's heart skip a beat.

"Kagami herself was having some trouble herself with staying focused on the task at hand. Marinette's moans were really getting to her and now that she could see them again, her breasts wouldn't let her concentrate. Kagami hadnt had sex since she and her girlfriend broke up roughly a year and a half ago, and now she was straddling the very pregnant and vulnerable, gorgeous, and infinitely clever Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But she had a job to do.

Marinette was about to ask if something was wrong, kagami had taken a long pause, when the woman began to press her hands into Marinette's sides. The two continued once more in relative silence. That is until Kagami stared to massage at Marinette's breasts, cause the woman to gasp in pleasured delight. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Kagami began, frightened she had hurt the woman below her. Marinette chuckled "I'm fine Kagami, I'm just a little sensitive there because of the baby. Please, continue." She prompted Kagami. If Kagami noticed the sultry tone Marinette had used when asking her continue she didn't comment. She continued to grope at Marinette's chest causing her to give little delighted squeaks and moans. As she looked down at Marinette's beautiful face while groped at her plump breasts, Kagami lost her self control. She took one of Marinette's nipples in her mouth and sucked. 

Marinette's eyes shot open as she gave yet another loud gasp. She glanced down at her friend sucking on her breasts, about to ask what she was doing, when Kagami grabbed her other breast and put it in her mouth aside the other and gave another hard suck. 

"Kagami!" She gasped as she threw her head back into the pillows in pleasure. Kagami continued to knead and suckle at Marinette's tits, the occasional bit of milk spurting into her mouth. She was to deep in now. And from what she could tell, they both needed this. Kagami let go of one of Marinette's breasts and hooked a thumb into the waistband of her panties. Marinette looked up yet again, Kagami's eyes clearly asking permission.

"Please" Marinette asked breathlessly. Kagami slid down Marinette, grasping Marinette's panties and sliding them down her smooth creamy legs. Marinettes underwear came off with a string of moisture clinging to her pussy. Kagami took in Marinette's entrance before dropping down and pressing a kiss to Marinette's stomach. She ran her hands over her pregnant belly. " god you're so beautiful like this Marinette. Shall I start?" She asked giving her friend an out. "God, yes please." Marinette uttered.

Kagami smiled and sunk down to put her mouth to Marinette's entrance. At her first lick, Marinette jolted, the new sensation of a mouth on her pussy startling but not undesirable. kagami began to flick her toungue at Marinette's pussy, attacking the entrance. Marinette bit at her thumb as kagami pressed her tongue inside her. She whimpered as she felt in swirl and stroke inside her. She really had needed this. As kagami ate her out she brought a finger to the party, pressing it into Marinette's hole as well, making Marinette gasp her name again. 

Pretty soon Marinette was a dishevled mess, kagami having amped things up, stiking three fingers inside her, pumping vigorously and licking her clit furiously. Marinette moaned and bucked her hips in pleasure, she was close when kagami backed off and stood up. 'I-is something wrong? She asked.

"The contrary" Kagami said as she got down and reached under her bed. Marinette gasped happily when she rose holding a large strap on dildo. She noted the black and gold pattern swirling the red phallus indicated Kagami's old hero persona Ryuko.

Once Kagami had stripped her clothes and sat on the bed in front of Marinette again, Marinette reached up and grasps her arm. "Are you sure you don't want me to eat you out too?" Kagami smiled softly. Marinette was aleays so considerate. "I told you before Marinette. Today is an out you" she said as she attached the strap on, part of it going inside her to help the experience along, the rest ment for the girl beneath her. 

Marinette couldnt help the stupid grin on her face, both of her knees raised with her feet pressed into the mattress as she watched Kagami press the toy inside her. Or, well, tried to. It was hard to see over her swollen stomach. But she sure felt it. She gasped one Kagami had slipped in to the hilt. "Tell me if I go to hard." She said to her lover, as she gave an experimental roll of her hips. "Marinette gave a large toothy smile and gestured for Kagami to begin. And she did, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly but with power. The two woman gasped as they began to set an even pace, the toy pressing deeply into them both. Kagami grasps at Marinette's breasts once again, kneading and pushing at them, as they bounced with the rythem the set. 

Marinette was grinning like an idiot as Kagami closed her eyes in deep concentration, trying to get as much pleasure out of this for both them as she could. Marinette put a hand to Kagami's face and brought it down. Kagamis eyes opened in surprise, then softened, and leaned down, careful of Marinette's full and pregnant stomach. She pressed her lips deeply to Marinette in a passionate kiss, thrusting hard and deep into her. 

Breaking the kiss Kagami began to speed up, feeling an oncoming orgasm. Marinette moaned louder at the sudden change in pace. "Oh fuck, yes, yes Gami, harder please." Kagami was surprised at her lovers vulgarity. She had never heard Marinette swear before. She shrugged it off and thrusted even faster, their hips crashing together making loud slapping noises. Marinette was losing herself to the pleasurable rythmic thrusts pushing deep within her. She was so close now. "God, yes, Kagami. Please more, jus-sat a little mo-oo-re. She cried as she threw her had back into the sheets once more. Kagami gasped as her orgasm hit, her pussy pulsing tight around the toymarin.crying out in relief, she slammed hard once more into Marinette's soaking count causing her to let out a scream of her own. The two rocked together more to ride through the rest of the orgasm. Once finished Kagami collapsed next to Marinette. She smiled gently and to took Kagami's hand.

"You were right. I did need this. Thank you." She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Kagami's nose. Kagami too smiled.

"Anything for you Marinette." She put an arm around her and pressed her close, pitting a peck to Marinette's lips. "Anything for you."


	5. To take the edge off. (Oc dubcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinettes coming to terms with having 3 kids but she need a night off from waking up to feed them. Luckly a stranger at the club has just what she needs.  
> Long chapter.
> 
> Note: this sex in this chapter stars out pretty dubcon, because of alcohol and Marinette not liking the guy, how ever Marinette does enjoy once they get into it.  
> Also, not really a warning, but after this chapter Marinette is going to be much more forward and sluttier, kind of her transition stage where she falls in love with sex. so kind of ooc I guess. Also drunk driving is here to I guess, I dont condone that, but really pay it no mind, they don't pay it any attention and dont crash.

Marinette gave a heavy sigh pushing her empty glass away. She was really feeling the buzz but it still wasn't enough. She wanted to forget about her worries, her kids at home, her rent, her life in general, her and Alya's problems. It was too much and she wanted to forget.

It had been 2 months since Michael was born and roughly 3 since she and Nino fucked it up and told Alya that they'd had sex. Things had quikly gone down hill since then. Alya had broke down sobbing, she had told Marinette to leave and not come back and for Nino to pack his things. Thankfully after letting her cry it out for a bit and giving her details about the night they'd fucked, Alya had lightened her verdict for Nino, just having him sleep on the couch and getting couple's councling for them. Marinette however was still up in the air for Alya. She said she'd think about contacting her once she was ready to talk, and Marinette hadn't heard from her since. Nino gave her updates and every time Alya heard her name mentioned she stiffend and then left the room. Marinette decided to leave the issue alone. Heaven knows she deserves the scorn she recieved. 

Marinette had been since focused on giving Michael the best first 2 months she could with as much love as she could muster. How ever with Léon and Quentin both still in diapers and a new baby in the mix, shed found herself relying on her parents as well as rose and juleka more and more. As she was dping tonight. She had decided to take a night to herself. She had thought about going out with Kagami before she remembered she was out of country for the next 2 months on a business trip. With her masseuse of a friend with benefits out of the equation, she decided to head to Alya's favorite club one last time.

She wasnt sure if Alya would ever take her there again, even if by some miracle she some how salvaged that friendship, so she decided for one last night of heavy debauchery. Rather than the tight blue one piece and blue heels she had on the night she fucked Nino (she had buried those clothes deep in her closet, hopefully never to be worn again,) she wore a glittering golden ensemble containing a tight, probably to short, golden skirt, a gold sleeveless top, which showed off a generous amount of midriff and cleavage, that was tight enough to press her perky breasts into shape with no bra underneath, a pair on stilettos that had straps crisscrossing up her shins, not quite making it to her knees. Her make up to was heavily golden, golden eye shadow and glittering lip stick. Her long sliky raven hair which she had been growing out since the end of high school was tied in a intricate knot, with the tips of it coming up and out. She had felt it was a sort of going away party for one, a last harrah as she said goodbye to the club she'd had so many memories in. so she dressed for the occasion, even her underwear fit the theme, although she was start in to regret that particular choice. It was starting to get rather uncomfortable.

She was now sitting alone at the end of the bar, when a voice seemed to a dress her. "Drinking alone?" She turned to face the voice, a tall lean man in a plum colored button up shirt that showed off his pectoral muscles in a very flattering manner. His dark hair was mussed up though it was obviously styled that way on purpose. He had deep blue eyes that promised secrets and a five o'clock shadow that screamed sin. Marinette turned back to the bar. "I am indeed, and to be frankly honest I'm trying to keep it that way." 

The man sat next to her not picking up her hint to get lost. "There a particular reason for that?"

Marinette sighed. He was hot. She was in heat once more and had been drinking heavily. Where had she heard this story before. Oh right. Thats what had caused her problems in the first place. "Yes. Yes there is."

The man gave a (false) understanding smile. "I can lend you and ear if you want to talk about" he encouraged. 

Marinette side eyed him. On one hand, this guy was obviously here to get under her skirt. He most likely wouldnt Listen to a word she said. But. This man was a stranger. A stranger who offered a free chance to spill her sorrows and woes out to him. Normally she would rebuke him and not think twice. But this was an opportunity to just let it all out. Say what's been on her mind and at least pretend that this man cares enough to pay attention. Her talks with kagami had helped a ton these past months. But with her gone she had no one to vent to.

She sighed. "Alright then." The man grinned, obviously believing her to have fallen into his "elaborate trap" rather than her just using his presence as an excuse to think out loud. Well, not so much think than to bitch and moan. 

So there she sat. Telling this stranger the tale of that time she got stupid drunk and fucked her best friends boyfriend in a bathroom in the very establishment they sat. If she didn't know better, she'd almost have believed he was listening. That was until she began to gesture wildly with her hands to accentuate her point and caught him staring at her bouncing tits. 

Finally she let her story come to a close. As the man nodded, clearly not haveing taken in a word she said, she let out a breath. She was right, it was nice to just get out there out loud. That was until mister purple shirt began to speak again. "Wow, that sounds really rough. Do you mind if I buy you a drink? It sounds like you could use one." Marinette looked at him. She pondered her options. 

"Ah, what the hell." She sighed stretching her arms above her, accidentally presenting her gold clad tits for all to admire. "Sure, hit me up, Mr.-?"

"Viktor" he replied while he flagged down the bartender.

Marinette gave a light smile. She really couldnt care less about his name. She just wanted another drink, and if it only cost talking to some attractive stranger, well. Less money out of her wallet. Lifting her hand to him she presented her own name. "Marinette, but you can call me Mari." She actually never had asked anyone to call her that before. She thinks Luka might have called her that once or twice but for the most part everyone used her full first name. She didn't really feel like having him dirty her name.

He took her hand, but instead if shaking it he pressed a kiss to the back. Geez, cheese central. "A pleasure to meet you Mari."

She rolled her eyes bringing her hand back. "Pleasures mine." She assured him in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Soon he order them a round of drinks. Marinette pounded them down, her tolerance was rather high, but after her previous drinks with these on top of them, she was starting to look worse for wear. And Viktor seemed to take note of this. He caught her attention by placing his hand on her mostly bare thigh. "Hey, you look like you could use a dance. Y'know, to let of steam." He said, a dishonest smirk on his face.

Marinette glanced behind her. The dancing did seem like fun. It was always her favorite thing to do with Alya when they came here together. She squinted at Viktor, trying to gauge his intentions. He gave her a grin, waiting for her answer. She looked back at the crowd. Maybe she had read him wrong earlier. Maybe he really did just want to talk and dance. Marinette stood from her stool. Viktor took her waist and guided her to the crowd. 

Once on the floor he took her hands and guided them to his shoulders then brought his own back to her waist. Marinette let out a hesitant smile. As they began to move with music she thought to her self. "Yeah, this isn't so bad, just two strangers dancing together, nothing sexual- and he's grabbing my butt." She let out a sigh as Viktor grabbed her ass, taking one hand off her swinging hips and taking a handful of her full rear. 

Marinette was tempted to slap his hand away but he quickly pulled her flush against himself. her breasts pressed into him, as he took the lead of their dance. Marinette was having a difficult time telling herself not to give in completely, to just enjoy the dance and nothing else. She had even more when she felt his erection pressing into her as they danced. She glared up at him only to be met with an unrepentant grin as her turned her around. "Common, dance for me" vicktor said into her ear, although it was difficult to hear him over the blasting music.

As she stepped away from him she started to dance once more, swaying her hips, her arms now free from the mans neck, were tossed carelessly above her self. Marinette continued to dance now really getting into it, everything sank away with the steady thrum of the beat. She shook and wiggled, her body glistening slightly with sweat as she moved. She was brought back to earth when she felt hands on her waist. She looked back over her shoulder to see Viktor latching on to her, moving his body to the beat slightly. She felt his groin press against her ass as she danced. She found she didn't care to much. She let him continue to grind against her as the music played loudly, the crowd around them jumping and swaying to the music and lights.

Eventually the song ended, and Marinette felt the need to use the restroom. After making her way to the lady's room she noticed Viktor following her. She shrugged it off, and walked inside. The restroom was differnet than the one she had had sex with Nino In. Rather than a single occupant room, their were multiple stalls lined up against the wall. Once she had picked one, and done her business, she had just pulled her panties back into place and pulled her skirt down when her stall door opened, revealing Viktor.

"Hey there" he said simply as he closed the door behind himself. Marinette sighed. She had called it. 

"Listen Viktor, I'm not really interested in-" she was interrupted by Viktor unzipping his pants, and pulling out his cock. Marinette was shocked by his brazness, but then again, they'd both been drinking. She attempted to go around him bit he blocked her way. "Where are you going? I thought we were going to have some fun."

Marinette sighed. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but fucking someone in the bathroom of a bar is what caused all my problems in the first place. 

Viktor pouted. "I thought your problame was because you fucked your best friends boy friend." Marinette stopped trying to get past him, and stared at him. Well she'll be damned. He actually did listen to her story. Or at least some of it.

"Well, yeah but-" she started.

"But nothing, you and I have never met before, and I don't have a girl friend, so you and I can go at it with no consequences." He said, pressing closer slightly. 

Marinette put hand to her stomach. "Well not no consequences" she thought to her self. She sighed and looked up at the man. "If I let you have one round will you leave me the hell alone?" She asked irritably. 

He grinned. "Only if youre not begging for more. He said cockily. Marinette scoffed but turned and faced the stall wall. She put her hands on the wall to brace herself as Viktor began to grope at her ass. He ran his hands all along her, squeezing and pushing her. Finally he hiked her skirt up over her haunches, and pulled down her golden underwear which pooled around her knees in her hunched over position. Now with her pussy out Viktor rubbed his dick against her entrance. 

"Well at least hes big." Marinette thought bitterly, as he pulled up the front of her top to grope at her tits. She let out an involuntary sigh of pleasure as he pressed into her. He pushed in slowly, pressing himself to Marinette's back gripping tightly at her breasts. He thrusted back hard in causing Marinette to gasp. 

And so there she was. Having sex with a total stranger, in a bathroom stall in her best friends favorite club. She really wasnt interested in getting laid when she came to the club. Just say goodbye to the place as she and Alya had so many memories here. One last Harrah celebration, she planned on drinking and dancing, getting dressed up nice. She would admit, she did expect to get hit on when choosing her outfit, but seeing as she was still ladybug, she felt more than confidant that she could deal with any would be creep. "But apparently my creep radar has slipped." She thought to herself, Viktor picking up pace as he fucked hard in her tight wet pussy.

Marinette sighed. She may not have planned this, hell she tried avoiding this, but it felt really nice. She sighed pleasantly as the pace continued, the slapping sound of sex barley audible over the beat of the music in the next room over. Marinette gave an audible moan as Viktor twisted her nipples slightly in his hands, a small amount of milk came out. Viktor paused slightly. "You're lactating?" He questioned, still giving hesitant thrusts in to Marinette's tight cunt. She chuckled.

"You sir, I'll have you know, are fucking a capable mother of 3." She teased, pushing back against him, beckoning for him to continue. He gave a grin and a small shrug a began fucking her once more, harder this time. Marinette was really begining to get into it. It felt really nice to have some one inside her again. She loved getting fucked by Kagami, but nothing beat the texture and feel of a genuine bare back cock pounding into her. "Ooooh, yeah. Thats it baby, right there." She moaned quietly as he reached a particularly good spot deep inside her.

Viktor laughed above her at her newfound enthusiasm. "Yknow, its actually pretty hot that you're a mom. Didnt really peg you for a milf though." He said.

Marinette said nothing in response, simply thrusting back against him in attempt to get at least one orgasm off before he finished. She was so close, almost there, but then just as he had begun to really hit her g-spot, he pulled out. She glanced over shoulder, to see Viktor pulling his cock back into his pants and doing up the zipper.

She pouted, and shifted her hips seductively trying to entice him to continue. "Hey, why'd you stop? I was so close? She asked irradiated. 

"Sorry babe. I got to head out. Things to do you know." He said giving a stupidly hot smirk as he began to open the stall door. Marinette blinked, she hadnt gotten off, and she was pretty sure he didn't either.

"But-." She started standing up straight, her clothes all over the place, her breasts hanging out in the open, skirt pulled up around her hips. her panties fell onto the floor at the movement. Viktor turned to look at her.

"Sorry Mari, but I really got to go." He said pushing the door open slightly, then he paused. "Although I suppose, you could always come with me?" He voiced it like a question. A sly smirk playing at his lips.

Marinette knew this game. He wanted to take her back to his place, milk this encounter for all that he could. She should say good riddance, fix her clothes and go on her merry way. But. She stared down at the huge bulge in his pants, biting her lip in thought. Then he started to leave again. "Wait, wait, I-" she sighed in defeat. She was so terribly horny now, and she didnt think she'd get another chance at an easy lay, with such a big and skilled cock. "Fine, ill come with." She said irritably. Viktor grinned and pulled her against him by the waist. 

"That's all you had to say" he muttered, leaning down to kiss her, groping her ass tightly. Marinette sighed into the kiss. God this guy was an asshole. But she needed to be fucked good and hard and she knew he was capable. Besides its like he said earlier. Unlike with Nino, their were no social repercussions to be had while taking this opportunity.

Soon after Marinette had redressed (mostly. When she tried to slip her panties back on, Viktor took them and pocketed them. Saying it was hotter this way or some shit.) They made their way out of the building, his hand caressing her butt the whole way. Once they came to his car, and Viktor had helped her into the vehicle and closed the door behind her, he stepped into the car and shut his door. He put his key in, but didn't start the car. Instead he reached over and ran a hand over her thigh. She sighed at the contact. Under normal circumstances she'd have noped right out of there, but already knowing how good his dick felt inside her as well her system still filled with alcohol, she let him continue, almost blissfully so.

"Hey Mari," he turned to face her. "Ever given a guy a blow job in a car?" 

She looked back at him, unamused. "Cant say I have." Of course she'd never given any guy any kind of blow job before, sans practiceing on Kagami's toy, but she wasnt about to tell him that.

"Well now's your chance babe." He said wickedly, unzipping his pants, his large cock springing out. Marinette glanced around out the windows. It was dark and the car was parked a little out of the way. She doubted anyone would see in the vehicle. She glanced back at his dick, her cunt giving a anticipating twitch. God she needed him in her. 

"Fine." She mutters bending over side ways to take his penis in her hands, her face right next to it. "But don't start driving till I'm done." She ordered. She felt Viktor bury a hand in her hair as she pressed a sloppy kiss to the head of his cock. Viktor leaned back slightly in to his seat as Marinette kissed and licked at his dick. She licked it up and down, coating in her spit. After licking its entirety, up and down left to right, she kissed slowly up his shaft before finally taking it into her mouth. She felt Viktor let out a pleasured sigh as he began to guide her head up and down his cock. Marinette wasn't sure how she felt about this. On one hand, it kind of hurt having him pull her hair like that to guide her movements, but something about it combined with the taste, musk, and feeling of the phallus, it coming closer and closer to slipping into her throat. It felt very addicting. She was brought out of her thoughts as Viktor interrupted the steady rythem she had built by shoving her further down his shaft, his dick finally making it into her throat. She gave a slight moan, as he pressed her into his groin, his balls resting against her chin, her nose resting in his neatly trimmed pubic hair. Then he began to speed up, pulling her back and thrusting, fucking her face. She closed her eyes and focused on holding the little breath she had left as she felt his balls smacking into her face. After a minute of him throat fucking her, She gave him a signal to let her come up for air by slapping her hand on his thigh. He reluctantly let her up. She gave a slight cough as she came up, string of saliva clinging onto her face, still coneccted to his dick in a string of fluid. She looked back at the twitching member. She could tell he was close, so as an act of kindness, she wrapped a hand gently around him and began to rub him off to completion. Once Viktor let out a small moan, threw his head back in pleasure and came all over the dash of the car Marinette sat back in her seat. She noted he had a rather large amount of semen.

"Now, want to get going?" She asked, now rather impatient. If she were still wearing under wear, she was sure it would have been completely ruined. She was so unbelievably horny, she thought she might just fuck him here in the car. Then he started the car, and pulled out of the side ally of the club where they had been parked. 

After a few minutes of driving Marinette felt his hand playing at her skirt. She leaned back and spread her legs eagerly, as they pulled up at an intersection, waiting for the light to turn green. She sighed as he pressed two fingers inside of her, and wiggled them slightly. He continued to finger her all the way to their destination, keeping her on edge and turned on. She pulled her skirt back down as they departed the vehicle, now parked in the lot of a non descript hotel. She looped her arm through his as they entered the building. She didnt pay any mind to the looks they received when they entered. She knew her dishelved state and slutty clothes werent really the best look in an establishment like this. Viktor didn't seem to mind as he paid for a room.

Once the room was paid for, they made their way to the room, Viktor copping an occasional feel of her ass or tits as they rode the elevator, and walked down the hall to their room. Marinette reached up and kissed him deeply once they were standing in front of their room door. She only broke the kiss to let him open the door. The two stumbled drunkenly into the room, trying their best to keep their lips connected as they picked off their clothes. Marinette tossed her top and skirt into a corner as Viktor kicked his slacks to the side and tossed his shirt over his shoulder. Now stark naked asides from her long golden strapped stilettos, (they were to tall and difficult to take of when she was this drunk and horny. She didn't have the patience or eyesight for it.) she walked backwards into the bed, Viktor still pressing kisses to her lips. Once she was laying on her back she spread her legs far apart, eagerly welcoming what was to come next. Viktor knelt in front of her, gripped at her legs, bringing himself in closer to her. He lined himself up with her entrance, then leaned over and kissed Marinette once more. "Ready for this Mari?"

"Just fuck me already Viktor." She order impatiently, hooking her legs around his hips to bring him closer. He smiled placing his arms to either side of her, boxing her head in.

"With pleasure~" He whispered into her ear. He then slammed into her hard, causing her to gasp and rake her golden nails across his back. He then began to pound into her, showing her rich cut no mercy, his balls making audible slaps as they smacked against her. Her breasts bounced between them with ferocity of his thrusts. Marinette almost screaming in pleasure. 

"God, Fucking, Finally! Ooooh **YES!** " She shouted. She'd been waiting for this since he walked into her stall in the club. She'd never been fucked so hard before, and god did she love it. The loud slapping of sex drove all doubt from her mind as she dragged him into another heated kiss, rocking her hips as best she could in her position. Her soaking wet pussy made obscene noises as Viktor pistoned into her, his cock squelching with the wetness and speed in gathered. 

"Ooooh, more, oh holy shit, c'mon. God please, fuck me harder." Marinette ordered in drunken bliss, as he reached deep within her. After another of minute or two he began to hit that sweet spot that drove her absolutely nut. "Oh~" she shouted in delight, eyes widening, a huge smile spreading across her face. Viktor noticed and thrusted himself harder trying to hit the area. "Oh-oh, yes, ri-right there! plee~ease!" Her voice shook, and stuttered at the intensity of the rythem he fucked her. It fed into the volume of her gasps as continued to hit her g-spot.

Viktor gave a hard grin, Marinette's eager moans feeding his ego as her tight cunt clenched around him, trying to wring him of all he was worth. It brought him even more pleasure when she came hard around him, tossing her head back almost violently, in pleasure, her fancy hair finally falling out of its intracit knot, falling onto her shoulders. 

But as he sat up to watch the woman, gasping for air, trying to catch her breath, he decided he want finished. Not by along shot. And he indicated so by flipping Marinette onto her front, and grabbed her hips. As he forced her ass into the air causing her tits to press into the sheets of the bed, Marinette looked over her shoulder at him. A manic look in her bluebelle eyes. Her hair tossed about and a dangerous smile at her lips.

"Oh! Oh, oh Ooooh~" she gasped as he began to thrust into her again. God, this was total heaven. Nothing could compare, Marinette told her self as she hugged at a pillow and pressed her face into it stifling her moans slightly. Getting pregnant with this assholes bastard will have been so worth it. She thought as he pumped deep into her. Her eyes rolled back and she gripped the sheets tightly, taking some of it in between her teeth tightly as she tried to hold out, her orgasm rising in her once more. Her ass clapped against Viktor's hips as he railed her again and again, not expecting him to bring a hand to her ass in a sharp slap.

She gasped the the shock, her ass jiggling slightly at the harsh contact. She'd never been spanked before. Not even Kagami, who was a complete power top, and had a slight pain kink, had ever slapped her ass. Which was shame she decided. The slight stinging sensation adding to the overall experience. After another several long minutes, she was close again. But this time it wasn't just her. Viktor leaned over her back, and spoke into her ear.

"Do you feel that baby? I'm close now. So where do you want it huh? Do you want me to come inside Mari?" He questioned as he rocked deeply into her, her breasts cupped tightly in both his hands. 

"Yes! FUCK Yes! Please, inside me, shoot it deep in me! Please Viktor!" She shouted, her eyes shut tightly, her face screwed up in concentration as she worked her hips back against her lover as hard as she could. 

"All right then. Get ready for it." He warned, as he took his hips back as far as he could without pulling out. Finally he slammed his hips in hers, their hips meeting with a loud clap, and began to pump Marinette's womb full of his seed, Marinette's own orgasm shot through her causing her to squeeze him for all her was worth, pulling every bit of semen inside her she could. Finally, after the last few shallow thrusts, her ass jiggling at the motion, she collapsed. Completely exhausted. So to, was Viktor, it appeared as he collapsed onto her back. She was to tired to care though.

She drifted off, the sex having tired her out physically, and already being previously mentally tired, causing her to fall asleep almost imidiantly, still in the embrace of her stranger of a lover.

* * *

Marinette wasnt expecting to be woken up to the feeling of crusty semen coating her thighs or her sleeping lovers cock still shoved in her to get morning wood. But she was. She glanced down at herself. She had really fallen asleep with his cock still Inside of her, and her heels still on as well.she pulled him out of her, letting out a small gentle pleasured breath at the movement, careful not to wake him. She got up, and untied the heels from her legs. She placed them with the rest of her clothes and headed to the bathroom. While moving she noted she could still feel Viktor's cum sloshing around inside her. She knew that even if she wasnt ladybug, champion of creation, that this encounter would have gotten her pregnant anyway, pregnancy enhancement or no. Once inside the restroom she glanced into the mirror. She was a complete mess, her make up was smudged allover her face and her hair as a complete rats nest. And that's not to bring up all the scrathes on her waist and ass, the red mark on her right ass cheeck, the crusty dried him on her thighs, and the numerous hickies and love bites on her tits and collar bone. 

She sighed. She needed to think. But mostly she needed a shower. She turned and stepped onto the tub. She turned the water to hot and stepped under the shower head, allowing the steaming water to engulf her. It was very needed and a nice refreshing way to wake up for the day. Even if the rest of her day was probably doing damage control for the fact her parents probably had no clue where she was or why she hadn't come to pickup the kids, Or the fact she hadnt made it in to work today. She took a deep breath. "One thing at a time Marinette. Lets stay focused on the task at hand. Or least focus on vi-" she muttered quietly to herself, before she was interrupted by the shower curtain being drawn back. 

There stood Viktor in all his one night stand glory. Hooray. He gave a sinful smirk. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. 

Marinette looked him up and down, her wet raven hair plastered to her head and back, her hands brought up to cover what she could of her breasts. He seemed taller than she remembered, or at least he did before she remembered she never bothered taking off those stupidly overly complicated heels until this morning. She hadn't gotten that great of a look at him last night between the drinking and fucking, but he was pretty muscular. And handsome. And "god he really is big isn't he?" Marinette noted at his large stiff member, probably still experiencing morning wood.

She bit her lip then smiled. She's already late to pick up her kids, and she hadn't gone into work today. Why not let them all wait a little longer. "No, not at all." She murmured stepping aside to let him in the steaming spray of water. His cock bounced slightly at the motion of him stepping into the tub and closing the shower curtain. 

Marinette grabbed a bottle of body wash and handed it to Viktor. "Do you mind?" She asked slyly, glancing over her shoulder, her eyes lidded with lust once again.

"He grinned and poured some soap into his hands. "Not at all, Mari." He began to wash her, rubbing his hands all over her body. Up and down her back, around her stomach, her legs. Marinette let a sigh of pleasure when he began fondling her breasts, his thumbs playing with her sensitive nipples, pulling them up slightly with the rest of her tits, then letting them drop with a slight bounce. Once he had finished "washing" her she took some soap of her own. She turned and faced him. "My turn." She said with a bedroom smile, causing him to groan longingly. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. She ran her hands all over him, his legs, back, abs, etc. Before finally she gripped his large stiff dick in her soapy hand and began to stroke him, as she cupped his large balls in the other. He sighed as she jerked him off. After a bit of that they took turns rinsing off. Then he lifted Marinette up slightly causing her to wrap a leg around his hips, the other still barley touching the ground by her toes.

"Think that's enough foreplay?" He asked into her ear. Marinette smiled brightly then sank down onto him in response. "I really cant help my self can I?" She asked her self as they humped each other fiercly under the showers hot sprinkling water. "Although I guess that's not such a bad thing?" She thought to her self, bouncing up and down on his cock, pressing her tongue into Viktor's mouth. He thrusted up into her the sound of water spraying on them drowning out any distractions. Marinette fucked herself on him as fast as she could, causing her breasts to bounce slightly, though they were impeded as they were pressed tightly to Viktor's chest. The wet slapping noise was strangely addicting, as was the feeling of being filled completely.

She pulled away from their kiss and gasped happily. "Ooooh, are you almost there already? Are you going to come for me Viktor?" She asked as he began breathing deeply and fucking her more eradiclly. He pressed his face into her collar slamming up up into her, Tucking her hard and fast. "C'mon baby, give it me, come inside me! Oh Fuck, yeah! That's it. Just a little more~." She prompted, causing him to throw himself into her balls deep before finally spurting his cum into her, adding to the semen he had put there the night before, which caused Marinette to release a delighted moan. "Ooooooh fuck, that's so gooood." She sighed as he filled her to the brim. 

"Yeah. This isnt so bad at all." She thought to her self as he pulled out, causing a surge of semen to spill down her leg, and pulled her into a brief searing kiss. She smiled against his lips. "Hell, I could get used to this.


	6. Rock my world (maristone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinettes botique is up and running and marinette decides to celebrate by going to her favorite rockstars concert. When he hears this jagged send her a "special" backstage pass.

Marinette breathed in deeply as she made her way back stage. It had been so long since she's seen Jagged Stone in person, it made her knees a little weak actually being here. Here, being Jagged's rock concert in Paris France. She was still having trouble believing that Jagged stone himself commisioned her to design his clothes for the occasion. After she had excepted payment and delivered his garments, jagged insisted she come to the concert, gifting her a special back stage paas for it.

She smiled looking down at the lanyard laying between her cleavage, a clear indication of her importance. She made her way to the room where jagged was preparing himself to head out to the stage. Once standing in front of the door, she took a calming breath and knocked.

"Its open." A masculine voice with a English edge sounded from in the room. Marinette turned the knob and stepped inside the parlor.

Jagged Stone turned to look at the new comer and upon realizing who she was, gave a large grin and stood from his chair.

"Marinette! Oh, c'mere and give us a hug love!" He said, opening his arms wide and approaching. He embraced her tightly, and she in return wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. After a moment of so of feeling her breasts squeezing up against her favorite rock star he loosened his grip and took a step back. He kept his arms on her shoulders and then he looked her up and down.

"Damn kid it's good to see you again. You've really grown since I've last seen you." He noted. Marinette smiled. Jagged wasn't as subtle as he believed. She saw how his eyes lingered on her breasts. Not that she minded. She had intentionally left cleavage for "just in case". Her whole outfit was meant to be eye catching. She made sure to stick to a rocker theme, which meant a whole lot of leather. She wore a leather jacker with yellow seams and highlights, which was reminiscent of Jagged's own style, she paired it with a worn jagged stone tee shirt that Luka had left behind. It used to be rather large on her, but with her increase in bust size over the last 4 years, it fit just fine now. On the lower end she wore a rather short leather skirt which highlighted the shape of her rear rather well. She wore a pair of fish net stockings on her shapely legs, as well as short leather boots with cuffs. And not that anyone would know, but she wore dark transparent lace underwear, and had decided to forgo a bra. She hadn't worn bras much as of late, as she breast fed and bras just got in the way. She'd changed her over all image as well, by cutting off the hair she'd been growing out. Her hair was now cut short and close in the back, but left the front relatively the same. She thought of it as a way to help promote her change in attitude from the past 5 years.

"So tell me, how's Paris been while ive been away?" Jagged asked as he took a seat on a couch behind him.

Marinette smiled and regailed him with details on the recent going ons of paris life. Her job had gotten back on track after she took a gamble and opened her first location. It was deep risk but very worth it in the end. Now she could afford to get baby sitters and nannies for when she had to leave the kids alone, although she still made as much time for them as possible. Heaven forbid she turn into a neglectful parent. Speaking of, her parents had recently opened a second location, larger than the first, as their business had grown substantially, which was nice because the old one got kind of crowded when she and the kids popped in to visit. she talked about her kids, how Léon had started learning to read, Quentin was potty training, Michael had said his first words, and about 4 months prior, she'd given birth to Zacharie.

She decided to keep the details of the children's fathers to herself. She had surprisingly continued to sleep with Viktor for several weeks after their first encounter. She never planned on it going beyond sex, and as she predicted, the moment he learned she was pregnant with his kid, he fell straight off the face of the earth. She missed the sex, but to be honest he was a cocky asshole, so she was rather glad to be rid of him. It was a relief to return to her status quo. No more questioning the moral ramifications of sleeping with a complete stranger with a less than stellar personality, which wasnt something Marinette would have ever thought she'd end up doing.

It was probably one of the biggest changes in her outlook on relationships. She'd always thought she'd only have one significant other who'd she'd make it that far with. Date until she found "the one" who would be not only the father of her children, but a loving spouse as well. Now with her level of "experience" meaning two failed relationships, two drunken mess ups, and a "friend who occasionally has sex with me", as well as the baggage of the title, single mother of four. Well, she had decided to find a more "pragmatic" approach to relationships. That being, shoot every shot. Not many men were interested at the prospect of raising 4 kids who werent theirs, so dating was going rough. But with her whole ladybug heat thing, she needed a lover for spring and she couldn't wait around to find the one perfect guy, she needed to be bred, and to find a quality dude to do it. She still loved the idea of the perfect spouse, the perfect partner, but it felt far more like a daydream than an actual future prospect. If who she slept with decided to stick aound great but she had a role fulfil, S.O. or no. Marinette was shoved away from her thoughts as Jagged continued the conversation.

"Cant say I envy you, I like kids well enough but I dont think I could handle 4 on my own." Jagged said shaking his head.

Marinette gave a short sigh. "Well its not all bad. I have a flexible work schedule now so its easier to make time for them. Not to mention theyre all so adorable." She replied as she sat next to jagged, crossing one leg over the other. She took note that Jagged's eye trailed her thighs for moment before he replied.

"Yeah I'll bet. My parents had a kid when I was just turning 18. Havent seen much of them since I started the whole rick star gig, but I still see images. He's a cute little shit." He sighed. 

A knock sounded at the door and an employee poked their head in. "The opening act is going on." Jagged nodded and waved them away. He took a deep breath as they left. Marinette raised her brow at his change in posture. 

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Jagged sighed and sank further into the leather seat of the couch. "Just a tad nervous. Penny's on vacation and it was hell puting this show on with out her. Had to hire some temporary extra hands." He said.

Marinette gave a comforting smile. "You sound nervous." 

Jagged gave her a wry smile and put a hand on her thigh. "Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to help with that, won't you love?" He asked in a suddenly sultry tone.

Marinette smiled and began to move from her seat. Jagged eyes widened once she had stood from her seat on the couch and keeled at his feet.

"Oh shi- I didnt think you'd actually-." He exclaimed surprised as he sat up straight. Marinette smirked as she messed with his pants zipper.

"Well I can't let you go out to perform when you're so stressed, it should only be obvious I'll help you "relax." She muttered with a sultry tone as she pulled his half erect cock out of his tight leather pants.

Jagged relaxed back into the couch as Marinette pressed a kiss to his cock head. She couldnt help but to give a slight giggle at his reactions to when she began to lightly pump his shaft with her hand. It was pretty large dick too. Marinette smiled and sat up slightly to begin licking his cock. Jagged let out a pleasured sigh as she licked up and down his cock, left to right. She changed angles every now and again, some times putting her whole mouth over him from the sides. She giggled when Jagged let out a groan at her licking slightly at his balls. She maneuvered back slightly and used her hands to pump him some more before taking him into her mouth. 

He gave a breathless laugh as she began to lick slow circles on his tip, gazing up at him at him though lowered lashes. She gave a breathy moan as she began to move her head up and down his cock, taking him further into her mouth. Jagged grinned as she bobbed her head quickly and his length, giving occasional licks. 

Marinette breathed deeply though her nose and closed her eyes, taking Jagged's dick deeper into her mouth, becoming to speed up her shallow bobs and starting to suck. Jagged buried his hand in her hair as she maneuvered around his shaft. Marinette took note that unlike Viktor, Jagged didn't pull at her hair to make her move, rather he just let his hand rest at the back of her head. It was nice. She continued to move along his cock, swirling her tongue around his fully erect cock, her sucking causing squelching noises and her cheeks to hollow. 

After some time of sucking him off Marinette pulled off Jagged's dick, a string of saliva still connected between her mouth and his glistening wet cock. He raised his brow in question, as he hadn't gotten off yet, then let a smile spread across his face as Marinette rolled her shirt up over the top of her breasts, revealing her bare tits. She licked her lips as she sandwiched his cock between her tits and began to move her chest. Marinette smiled as she squished her tits around him, this wasnt something she had been able to to do very well before, or even at all back when she was with luka, as she hadn't been very well endowed at the time, but now she could easily encompass Jagged's girthy cock, only the the head showing over the top over her breasts. She couldn't quite reach to fit it in her mouth, but that didnt stop her from pressing a few kisses and the occasional lick to it. Jagged was breathing deeply when he gestured to Marinette he was close. Marinette smiled and pulled off him again. She stood from her seat on the floor and sat up next to him on the couch once more, gripping his cock in one hand, taking the other to cup Jagged's face and bring him to a kiss. Jagged groaned as he shot his cum across the room and onto the floor, some getting onto both his and Marinette's legs. Marinette giggled grinning into their kiss.

Jagged sat back and took a deep breath as Marinette checked the time.

"Y'know, we still have time for some more if you're up to it?" She asked, her eyes on his twitching dick. 

Jagged looked at the clock and let out a relieved sigh. He still had a good while before he actually needed to be on stage. "I think that'd be very appreciated, love. 

Marinette stood from her seat and slid her skirt up her waist and over her ass, revealing her lace underwear. Not that it mattered, as she slid them off and kicked them away, still leaving the fishnets on as the holes in the material would easily allow for anything to slide in to them, like the large erect dick, twitching eagerly beneath her. Marinette threw one leg over Jagged's lap and began to sink down, taking his cock in one hand to guide it into her pussy. She let her head fall back slightly as she sank onto his dick, letting out a pleasured gasp as she took him to the hilt. She gripped at his shoulders as she raised her self back up, then allowed her self to fall. Jagged groaned at her tightness, gripping at her ass tightly, one hand on each cheek. 

Marinette smiled and kissed him quickly as she rode him, picking up pace. She began to let out moans and gasps at the feeling of his member hitting deep within her. "Ooh, ah, ah, oh, hah, fuck, oh." She whimpered as his cock stroked her inner walls. Jagged tightend his grip and grinned. He was starting to move his own hips to help things along, their movements causeing slight claps. Marinette was really starting to let it out now, picking up the pace and letting out proper moans of pleasure.

She'd dreamed of this before. Jagged was her first celebrity crush, and it wouldnt be to amiss to admit she had mostly found Luka attractive when they first met because he reminded her of the rockstar. She had lived out a few fantasies vicariously through her first boyfriend, but now here she was. Making her own teen dream come true, as she bounced on THE Jagged Stone's cock, backstage just before a show in clothes she'd designed for him. God this was the life.

"Oh Jesus fuck, Jagged! There, right there! Please!" She panted as he roughly thrusted up into her sweet spot, causing her falter her own bouncing in pleasure. Jagged had his arms around her waist now, and was raising himself off the couch to thrust into the sopping cunt that had him ensnared. The slapping of sex and marinette eager groaning was a huge turn on. He chuckled as her hands raked across his leather clad back, in an attempt to find a grip as he pounded deep into her.

"Ooooh Jagged! I'm so close! In so so close baby, please! Just a little-" Marinette shouted as her climax threatened to blow. Jagged gripped her hips tightly and back hammered his cock into her, his teeth clenching in effort. Marinette gripped him close, her tits squished between their bodies as she hit that high. "Hoooooly, **SHIT**!" She gasped, her nails pressing deep into the leather jacket covering Jagged's back, as she came, jagged still hammering her deeply. Her walls tight constricting only helping him towards his upcoming release.

Jagged let out a hearty laugh as Marinette's count tightened and squeezed, trying to milk him. He continued to throw his hips against hers as he chased his orgasm. Marinette had been redused to a puddle in his hands. Her eyes rolling up, her mouth and nose pressed into his neck in an attempt to keep from screaming in pleasure. His balls smacked loudly against her as he tucked her. He took one hand off her hip to grasp at her breast, tweeking and prodding at her nipple. Marinette almost let out tears, the pleasure almost hitting overstimluation from how good it all was, a second climax approaching. She moved her legs to lock around Jagged's hips. Keeping him close and deep.

Jagged chuckled at the noises Marinette was making, something between crying and growling. He let out snarl of his own as he slammed into her, his release finally approaching. He held Marinette tightly as he thrusted deep and hard a few more times, causing her 2nd orgasm to ripple through her body. She sobbed and bit the collar of his jacket in attempt to muffle her noise. Jagged let out a groan as he finally pumped his sperm deep into Marinette, her pulsating walls pulling in every drop it could. Marinette let out a sigh, as jagged finally let up on his thrusting, the occasional thrust still hitting her deep. She loosend the tight grip of her legs as he fell back into the fusions of the couch. They sat together, gasping for air as Jagged's cock began to soften inside Marinette. 

Finally Marinette stood, her knees obviously shaking, letting jagged pull his manhood from her entrance. She collpased in the seat next to him as he began to adjust his clothes. He laughed as he stood, glancing down at the exhausted woman. 

"You know I won't blame you if you need to use a chair while watching the show." He stated sarcastically. Marinette giggled breathlessly and flipped him her middle finger good naturedly. He laughed out loud as he tossed her under back to her. "Well love, its almost show time, I got to split." He walked to the door of the parlor before glancing back at Marinette, her shirt and skirt still rolled up, her tits hanging out, her head lying back against the couch, and some cum beginning to dribble out of her pussy. He smirked at the gasping mess of a woman.

"See you after the performance".


End file.
